Our Unnatural History
by rafael.m.vicente
Summary: Kids never really liked Jasper, his father being principal and all; it was hard for him to fit in. He is constantly ridiculed and targeted. But his life is about to a lot better thanks to Henry.


**A/N: Hey, this is Rafy, this will be my first story in a long time, I am in love with unnatural history and I just had to start writing for them, reviews would be nice but are not mandatory for any chapters to be unlocked. Help me if you can, and I accept criticism well. HEADS UP: This story will contain a relationship between Henry and Jasper which means slash between cousins, which isn't Ideal but I won't be the first and defiantly not the last to write an incest Fan-Fic so if you are offended in anyway do not read past this point. **** That point right there **

Summary: Kids never really liked Jasper, his father being principal and all; it was hard for him to fit in. He is constantly ridiculed and targeted. But his life is about to a lot better thanks to Henry.

**Chapter one: Coming Home**

"Hey, Jasper get down here I've got some news for you" I barely heard my dad say over my headphones

"Coming!" I yelled back as I got up quickly I really hope it's about the new car I wanted, not that I really go anywhere, but it'd be nice to have one.

"Dad?" I called out when I got down stairs "I'm in the dining room son" I turned the corner and went through the arch way leading to the dining room to see my dad sitting at the head of the table. This did not look good the only time we ever sit down and talk usually involves me getting in trouble.

"hey dad, what's up?" I asked nervously as I sat on the chair on the other side of the table.

" well, your not going to like this but I owe my sister a favor…" ok looks like I'm out of trouble for now.

" alright, what kind of favor?"

"You remember your cousin Henry right?" oh god why is he asking about him?

"Yeah dad how can I forget" that dork Henry was always messing with me the last time I saw him was six years ago when he trapped me in that net.

**************************FLASH BACK*************************

"Henry get me out of this stupid thing!" I hate when he comes over, I hate him I whish he would go away.

"I was just playing jasper" Henry said as he cut the net from the branch and made me fall hard, it hurt a lot enough to make me cry. He untangled me from the net and I punched him in the face.

"I never want to see you again" I said as I ran for my room tears streaming down my face. I don't know how long I was in my room for, but I noticed the sun going down. I heard a knock on the door.

"Jasper, can I come in?" it was Henry; I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see him.

"No! Go away!" I yelled at him.

"Please, I'm sorry I'm not used to playing with other kids, you're my only friend Jasper." Henry said quietly, I thought I heard him start to cry but he wasn't going to get me to open the door, even though he was breaking my heart with that "you're my only friend" thing. It was quiet outside the door, quiet for a long time.

I got up, my back still sore and opened the door to see Henry sleeping at my door his face wet with tears, he had cried himself to sleep. His left cheek was purple and green from when I punched him; I started to regret that now. I should have known better, he's not like other kids. Guilty beyond all belief I kneeled down and shook him.

"Henry, wake up I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you…" he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"no, I'm sorry I shouldn't have caught you in a net, I was just practicing what I learned in Africa and I didn't think you would get so mad…" he wouldn't stop talking so I just told him to forget about it and invited him into my room.

We played video games for a while and I couldn't stop looking at his bruise, it made me feel so guilty, eventually I spoke up

"hey Henry, does it hurt?" I asked softly, not even knowing if he heard it or not.

"Only a little, it doesn't hurt as much as you saying you never want to see me again..." Henry said while looking to the ground I could tell he was really hurt, he looked like a puppy that had been kicked.

I reached out my hand and gently touched the bruise, he winced. Out of instinct I leaned in and kissed his bruise

"I'm sorry Henry, I didn't mean it, I was just really mad and…" I was interrupted by him hugging me

"Thank you jasper, I feel better now, I love you jasper" I was a bit taken a back

"I… I love you too, Henry" I said as I hugged him back.

****************************END OF FLASHBACK************************

I never told another boy that I loved them before but it didn't really matter at the time Henry and I fell asleep on my bed, his mother found us in the morning and took a picture of us cuddling, she gave a copy to each of us so we wouldn't miss each other. I still have the picture in my night stand drawer.

"Jasper you still with me?" my dad said I had been spacing out

"yeah totally, what about Henry?" I said quickly trying to recover

"he's coming to live with us, and I'd appreciate it if you shared your room with him" he said almost pleadingly. I was actually ecstatic about the idea; I had looked at that picture of Henry and me far more than I should have. But I wanted a new car and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Alright dad I'll share my room, on one condition." I said with a smirk

"I knew this was coming ~sigh~ oh well lay it on me." this was going to be to easy.

"First I get the new car, and second… you make sure Henry is in the same classes as me, so I can look after him" I knew it was a weird second choice but I need to spend as much time with Henry as possible, because the truth is Henry is my only friend.

"Oh… Well alright deal!" we shook on it and I asked "so when is he getting here?"

"I'm going to pick him up from the air port right now" I stood there dumbfounded for a second.

" how did you know I was going to agree to this?" he just smirked and said "I had a feeling you wouldn't complain" with that he gathered his things and went to go pick up Henry.

I rushed upstairs to clean my room up and get ready for Henry. I wonder what he looks like; it's been so long and… I hope he hasn't changed much. I looked at our picture one more time and whispered to my self "I love you too Henry" feeling as giddy as a school girl I put my headphones on and waited for Henry to arrive.

A few hours passed and there was a knock on my door.

"Jasper, can I come in?" a voice I didn't recognize asked, I assumed it was Henry and it was Déjà vu I opened the door and there he was. He looked like a man now not the boy I remembered, and this man was… hot. He was about eye level with me his face was more defined, and he defiantly had muscles which I was lacking. I can't believe I was checking out my cousin but I didn't really care.

It got awkward and Henry spoke up "Jasper are you just going to stand there?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry come in; let me get your bags, did you get here alright?" I asked I felt like an idiot for staring.

"yeah it was fine, how are you it's been a while?" he asked while he started browsing my room.

"I've been good, but my life is boring I want to hear about you, what marvelous adventures have you been on?" I asked him while I started unpacking his things for him.

I wasn't really paying attention to him just basking in his presence, the first bag I opened had his underwear in it and I blushed, he was a boxer man. I chuckled to myself at the sudden discovery I was going to put the bag aside when I heard something like paper rustling in it.

I opened the front pocket and found a laminated picture I turned it around and saw that it was our picture at the same time I heard Henry say "you still have this!" I turned around to see he had my picture he was smiling.

"of course I still have it, I've missed you man" I said as I gave him his picture back

"those were good times, come here" he said with his hands out for a hug I accepted it hugging him back, it was like coming home for the first time in a long time, it was warm and I didn't want it to end.

Of course my dad comes in at that second "hey boys everything ok in here?"

"Yes dad we're just catching up" I said while releasing Henry my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Well that's good glad to see you boys getting along, listen Henry I ordered your bed and It should be here in a week, you mind sharing a bed with Jasper until then?" my dad said while trying not to be awkward.

Henry just smiled and said "That will be just fine, right Jasper?" my heart pounded even more.

"Yeah, it's cool" I said trying to dismiss him.

"Alright I'll leave you boys alone now, good night." my dad said as he left closing the door behind him.

"Well that was a little awkward" Henry said as he laughed he had a beautiful laugh. There was no running from it; I have fallen hard for my cousin. I have to keep it together though, this is big jasper. Just play it cool and it will be alright.

"Yeah, he can be that way sometimes but he's a good guy" Henry nodded and yawned

"You're a good guy too; anyway I'm really tired from the flight is it alright if I went to bed now?"

"Of course I'm beat myself, you take the left side and ill take the right ok?" I said trying not to be awkward.

"That will be fine, but first where's the bathroom I want to take a shower" Henry asked getting some fresh underwear from his bag.

"it's down the hall and to the left, oh wait here's a towel" I said getting a towel from my drawer.

He smiled and took the towel "thank you" with that he headed to the bathroom.

I sat on my bed and started to relax when the sound of water turning on and off many times filled my ears. It continued until Henry called out for my help.

"Jasper, how do you work this!" I laughed to myself; he must not be used to indoor plumbing. I made my way down the hall and knocked on the door.

"come in" I heard him say in a frustrated voice I opened the door and my face immediately burned bright red as I saw one of the most erotic sights I have ever seen.

Henry was naked bending over the bath tub messing with the faucet. I saw everything from his hole to his balls hanging between his legs. I knew I should look away but I just can't, blood rushed to my groin making it uncomfortable and painful.

"Um…Henry?" he turned around to see me and sighed in relief.

"great you're here can you get this working for me" he said as he stood up to face me, I saw his beautifully built body and his face which had a bashful look on it.

"I'm not really used to this" he said as he laughed

"It's ok… I'll fix it for you" I said as I went over to turn the water on for him. I couldn't look him in the eye. Why was he naked? Not that I'm complaining but I shouldn't be looking at him like this.

I stood up and turned around he was directly behind me he was watching me turn the water on but he was way to close.

"thank you jasper! You know how to make everything better" Henry said with a goofy smile.

"your welcome… I'm going to go now" I said hurriedly trying my best not to look at his crotch.

"you ok jasper?" Henry asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I'm going to bed see you in a bit" I said while stepping around him in doing so his hand brushed against my erection I froze in horror, maybe he didn't notice.

I turned my face slowly to see his face bright red I ran into the bed room stripped to a t-shirt and shorts and got under the covers. This is bad jasper he felt your freaking boner, what if he tells dad? This way past bad this is fucked up. I kept punishing myself until Henry came into the room clothed in boxers and a t-shirt.

He put his stuff away and got in bed next to me. It was quiet I tried to make it less awkward I opened my mouth but he spoke up first.

"Hey Jasper, can I ask you a question?" I was nervous it took me a second to respond "sure"

"in the bathroom when you went past me, I felt your…thing, why was it hard?"

oh god I knew this was coming play it cool jasper lie!

"Well… you know it happens to all guys you can't control it you know" I said trying to be vague.

"Yeah I know that, it hurts when it happens but why does it happen?" does he not know about sex? Should I be the one to tell him? Oh fuck it might as well.

"it's called a boner, it happens when you're really excited" I said trying to explain.

"I get excited all the time and I don't get a … boner" he said a little confused.

This is going to be harder than I thought. "It's a different kind of excitement, like if you think about sex or…" I hesitated with the rest of the sentence "or when you see someone naked" I said turning my back to him

"oh… was that why you had a boner, because you saw me naked?" my heart was pounding in my chest I didn't know weather to answer or pretend to sleep. I took in a deep breath and answered.

"yeah, you're the only other person I've ever seen naked and I was surprised and I got a boner…" it was quiet he didn't say anything it made me super nervous, I could have died from the silence but then he said something.

"how do you get rid of a boner, they are really uncomfortable" this was it do or die should I take advantage of your cousin or let him find out by himself?

"I'm not sure I should tell you" I finally said to him.

"Please, jasper I don't think I could ask anyone else… please tell me" he said with a pleading voice.

oh god he was not making it easy "you have to jack off, like you grab it and move your hand up and down" I said giving in maybe he'll try it out later and leave me alone.

"How would that work? I've touched it before and it just got harder" he said bluntly. "you got to keep doing it until this white stuff called cum comes out" god I felt like I was teaching a perverted seminar.

"That doesn't help much; you didn't jack off yet did you? Do you still have a boner? Can you show me?"

He was right I did still have a boner a raging one too, I don't see the harm in showing him, after all it would benefit me, and I could use the relief.

"Ok Henry ill show you this once pay attention" he quickly sat up and turned on the night stand lamp.

"you can't tell anyone I showed you though, alright?" I told him with warning in my voice.

"I won't tell anyone, you're the best Jasper!" Henry said excitedly.

"Alright here it goes" I said as I arched my back to pull my pants down, my penis sprung out. I was pretty proud of it, it was seven inches long and I was uncircumcised Henry was staring at it which made me even harder.

I took a hold of it and started stroking slowly remembering the shocking show Henry had given me earlier. Henry was there staring intently concentrating on my slow strokes, it was a real turn on to be watched by him I would have blown my load if this were not a demonstration.

About a minute passed and I was starting to pick up speed when Henry got up a pulled down his own pants, he was hard and he grabbed it awkwardly and started stroking.

"like this jasper?" he was a little embarrassed but he was so cute when he didn't know how to do things it made me stroke faster.

"yeah just like that, just hold it a little tighter and stroke faster" I said instructing the inexperienced boy this is one of the hottest things I have ever done, I was probably going to hell for it, but I did not care.

Henry started to moan which made me moan in turn I was close.

"Pay attention now, I'm about to cum, when it feels like your about to pee just keep going and let it out ok?" he nodded and with that I stroked as fast as I could, I lifted my shirt and came all over my stomach.

Henry looked like he was in heaven he kept moaning and eventually he said

"jasper I think I'm going to do it I feel it coming up!" with that Henry came all over his hand and he collapsed on the bed , I got some napkins from my drawer and cleaned my self up, and help Henry clean up too.

"Jasper that was amazing thank you for teaching me" Henry said almost out of breath.

"it's cool, glad I could help, we should get to sleep though" I replied also out of breath. "Agreed!" Henry said as he turned out the light and snuggled in next to me.

"Hey, Henry?" I asked making sure he was awake.

"Yeah jasper?" he said with a yawn.

"Welcome home!" he hugged me and we fell asleep together.

**A/N: well that's the end of chapter one, I personally thank you if you made it this far. Let me know what you think I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Until next time- **

**Rafy **


End file.
